Début de l'été
by ma lune
Summary: fic que j'ai écrite pour le fanzine du monde du slash ! TonyGibbs OS. Tony par en vacance Gibbs n'est pas loin


**Voilà la fic que j'ai écrite pour le second fanzine du monde du slash qui avait pour thème l'été et les vacances ! **

**c'est une TOny Gibbs ! attention SLASH ! relation amoureuse entre nos deux héros quoi ! **

**vous êtes toujours la ? alors bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Début de l'été

Tony arriva ce matin-là de très bonne humeur. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa journée...

Il déposa son sac de voyage sous son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de sa coéquipière :

« Bonjour Kate ! »

Sans même décrocher un sourire, la jeune femme répondit, sarcastique :

« Bonjour Tony »

Il lui fit ce sourire charmeur qu'il croyait irrésistible, il tendit les mains et hocha la tête comme s'il attendait une quelconque réflexion. Impatient, il soupira :

« Hé bien, demande-moi... »

Elle lui jeta un regard et lâcha son dossier sur son bureau. Tony s'approcha encore :

« Demande-moi pourquoi je suis si content... »

Elle grimaça :

« Et pour quelle raison aurais-je envie de savoir pourquoi tu es si heureux ? »

Il eut un geste impatient et soupira d'une voix plaintive :

« Parce que nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes sensés nous réjouir ensemble... »

Il tapa dans sa main :

« Ooohhhh, je vois, tu as du mal à te réjouir… c'est compréhensible après tout, tes vacances sont tombées à l'eau... »

Il se mit à sourire et regagna son bureau. Kate se leva aussitôt :

« Attends attends, comment tu sais que... »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir :

« Tu as encore fouillé dans mon ordinateur ! Tonyyyyyy ! »

« J'ai rien fais ! Je préparais mes propres vacances quand je suis tombé par hasard sur... »

La voix de leur patron l'empêcha de finir :

« Vous n'êtes pas encore en vacances, alors au boulot ! »

Tony se redressa sur son siège :

« Il y a eu un meurtre ? »

Le regard impassible de son patron le fit frissonner :

« Non, mais tu as encore trois rapport à me rendre, non ? »

« Euh si, mais j'avais espéré que comme c'est le dernier jour... »

Gibbs le fixa comme il le faisait si souvent de ce regard impassible et pénétrant :

« Tu espérais que quoi ? »

Tony s'installa bien vite à son bureau :

« Non rien, je m'y mets tout de suite ! »

Tony alluma son ordinateur et tout s'éteignit brusquement. La seul source de lumières provenait des boîtiers de secours indiquant les sorties. La voix de Kate résonna dans le brouhaha générale :

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Tony se leva :

« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait... »

Dans la pénombre, il tenta de se diriger vers le bureau de Gibbs. Quand son genou heurta violemment le tiroir de son bureau rester ouvert :

« Aieuh... »

Le rire de Kate lui parvint :

« Je savais que tu avais de multiples talents, Boss mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te déplacer aussi vite dans le noir ! »

Tony grogna :

« Il ne m'a pas frappé, je me suis cogné ! Et il n'a aucune raison de me donner de tape sur la tête, je n'ai fait aucune connerie. »

La voix grave et puissante de son patron résonna près de son oreille, il ne l'avait même pas senti approcher :

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'y autorises quand tu le mérites ? »

Profitant du fait que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir, Tony fit une grimace :

« Comme si tu attendais une autorisation. »

« Si je devais te cogner la tête chaque fois que tu le mérites, je ne ferais que ça à longueur de temps ! »

« C'est déjà ce que tu fais dé... »

Tony se tut au moment où la lumière revint. Il croisa le regard bleu-gris de son amant d'une nuit et frissonna.

Ce regard, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, lors d'un moment d'égarement, quelques mois plus tôt.

Ils venaient de boucler une affaire plutôt difficile.

Tony avait fait une grosse bourde, Gibbs avait risqué sa propre vie pour le sortir d'une situation difficile.

Le soir même, après que Jethro l'ait engueulé pendant trois heures dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoires, sans qu'il n'ait le droit de dire un mot...

L'italien avait ressenti le besoin de s'expliquer, il était donc allé sonner chez son patron.

Et sans qu'il sache vraiment comment, il s'était retrouvé par-terre dans le sous-sol de la maison, allongé dans la sciure de bois avec Gibbs en lui.

Il se demandait même parfois, vu la réaction de l'ex-Marine, si cette histoire était bien arrivée ou si c'était seulement le fruit de son imagination.

Après tout ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il aurait fantasmé sur son patron...

Un claquement de doigts le fit revenir à lui, il plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui et rougit légèrement en disant :

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Le coup d'œil que lui jeta Gibbs était lourd de sens. Comment pouvait-il lire ainsi en lui ? C'était comme s'il avait su à quoi il pensait. Il allait ajouter une banalité quand il fut sauvé par Abby :

« Gibbs, je suis désolée, vraiment hein, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est McGee ! »

Jethro se retourna doucement, presque à regret, pour fixer les deux arrivants :

« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fais ! »

La jeune fille eu l'air choquée :

« Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a voulu jouer à ce jeu débile en ligne... »

« Mais c'est toi qui a poussé l'ordinateur au maximum ! »

« Fallait pas me dire que je ne pouvais pas gagner ! Tu n'a pas encore compris que quand tu dis à une femme qu'elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose, elle va tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire ? »

La voix de Gibbs claqua dans l'air, calme et impassible :

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous êtes à l'origine de cette incident ? »

Abby se tordit les doigts :

« Euh légèrement... »

Elle fit la moue, tentant d'adoucir le regard de son patron :

« Aha ! Tu vois Kate que je n'y étais pour rien ! »

La jeune femme soupira :

« Non mais tu as quel âge DiNozzo ? »

Gibbs les regarda chacun leur tour, et fixa son regard sur le bleu :

« Combien de temps ça va prendre pour réparer ? »

Tim jeta un regard inquiet à Abby et bredouilla :

« Euh plusieurs heures Monsieur, c'est le transformateur de l'immeuble qui a sauté, il n'a pas résisté alors euh... »

Gibbs grogna :

« Arrangez-moi ça le plus vite possible ! »

Tony se mit à rire :

« Yes ! Ca veut dire que je vais pourvoir partir en vacances plus tôt. »

Abby se tourna vivement vers lui en riant :

« Ravie que tu le prennes aussi bien ! Aller raconte ! Tu vas où ? »

Un sourire d'extase vint effleurer les lèvres de l'italien :

« Imagine, une plage, du sable brûlant, le soleil, la mer et moi qui porte pour tout vêtement mes lunettes de soleil ! »

Le rire de Kate mit fin aux rêveries du jeune homme :

« Tu vas dans un camp de naturistes ? »

Il grimaça :

« Non Kate ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais bien un coin tranquille où m'installer. »

Abby lui frappa l'épaule avec son poing :

« Et si une jeune femme passe par là, tu te feras un plaisir de lui expliquer que tu adores te faire dorer nu au soleil ? »

Antony frotta son épaule. Il allait parler quand il croisa le regard de son patron, un éclair traversa ses yeux bleu-gris.

Et l'italien s'empêcha de sourire, car c'était bien de la jalousie qu'il avait perçu chez son amant.

Le lendemain de leur premier et seul ébat, Gibbs lui avait bien signifié qu'il ne se produirait plus rien de tel et qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions.

Depuis ce matin-là, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, l'italien avait senti sur lui le regard brûlant de son patron. Celui-ci jeta sur le bureau les papiers qu'il tenait :

« Tu crois que tu vas échapper à ton rapport ? »

Tony regarda les autres :

« Bah… c'est que sans ordinateur, on ne peut pas les ''taper'' nos rapports donc on ne peut pas les faire. »

Gibbs le fixa :

« Tu as une main ? »

Le jeune se mordit la joue pour ne pas répondre une idiotie du genre _Oui tu ne t'en souviens pas, elle a parcouru ton corps avec délice il n'y pas a si longtemps_

La voix un peu trop rauque, il répondit :

« Oui... La... »

Il leva sa main droite :

« Bien ! »

Gibbs fouilla sa poche et en sortit un stylo :

« Tiens voilà une chose tout a fait ingénieuse : c'est un stylo. Il te permettra de faire ton rapport ! »

Tony soupira et prit l'objet :

« Tout à fait fascinant... Et dans quel partie de cet objet est intégré le correcteur d'orthographe ? »

Gibbs se mit à sourire en rejoignant son bureau.

Tony s'aperçut que Abby et Tim avait filé sans demander leur reste.

Quand à Kate, elle le regardait bizarrement. Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé si elle ne soupçonnait pas ce qui était arrivé.

Il soupira de nouveau et posa son regard sur son patron tout en commençant à écrire. Il était persuadé que Gibbs faisait tout son possible pour retarder ses vacances. C'était peut-être un signe, l'homme tenait peut-être un peu plus à lui qu'il ne le prétendait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le rapport de l'italien n'avançait pas, et la température des bureaux, elle, augmentait de minute en minute.

La voix plaintive de Kate lui fit relever la tête :

« Abby n'avait pas mentionné qu'en plus de nos ordinateurs, la clim ne fonctionnerait plus non plus ! Je vais étouffer. »

Tony s'épongea le front mais ne prit même pas le peine de répondre. Il s'imaginait déjà sur la plage, le soleil mordant sa peau doucement, l'odeur de l'iode lui parvenait même. Il se voyait allongé sur une serviette, plongeant ses mains dans le sable chaud, le vent soufflant avec délice sur ses parties intimes, libres de tout vêtement, ébouriffant ses cheveux et les poils de son torse nu.

Il se mit à sourire, le menton dans sa main, les yeux fermés.

Et puis dans son rêve éveillé, il vit un homme approcher. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre qu'il approche un peu plus pour savoir que c'était Gibbs.

Alors qu'il commençait à imaginer la main de son patron sur sa peau rougie par le soleil...

Un objet le frappa de plein fouet. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux pour croiser le regarde dudit patron. Il se redressa et essuya le léger filet de bave qui perlait à ses lèvres, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être allé plus loin dans ses fantasmes.

Son pantalon était bien trop serré pour contenir une érection.

Pour se calmer, il relut les dernières lignes de son rapport en se plaignant :

« Ca prend un temps fou ! On ne pourrait vraiment pas faire ça à notre retour ? Après tout ce n'est pas si urgent que ça. Avec cette chaleur et sans ordinateur c'est une vrai torture. »

Il fit la moue :

« Je t'en prie, Patron, on n'est pas tous comme toi, on a besoin de vacances ! »

Gibbs porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Et les observa longuement : Kate dégoulinait et Tony le suppliait du regard. Il finit donc par capituler :

« Très bien ! Mais je veux que vous soyez là tout les deux aux aurores après vos vacances à taper ce fichu rapport ! »

Les deux agent du NCIS se regardèrent un instant et se levèrent vivement :

« A moi le sable chaud et la mer ! »

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et prendre un bain ! »

« Pauvre fille qui ne partira pas en vacances ! Ne t'en fais pas, je t'enverrai une carte... »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, Tony attrapa son sac en dessous du bureau en disant :

« Au revoir ! »

Il fixa sa casquette sur sa tête et se mit à sourire en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur :

« Tu as besoin de ça ? »

« Oui ça impressionne les filles. »

Tony appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Gibbs vissa à son tour sa casquette sur sa tête, Kate fronça les sourcils :

« Où tu vas ? »

Le regard noir qu'il darda sur elle la fit changer d'avis :

« Pas que ça me regarde hein, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je... je vais... »

Elle désigna son bureau et s'y rendit. Au même moment, l'ascenseur arriva. Tony se mit à sourire :

« Bien, au revoir tout le monde, à bientôt ! Kate ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras bien quelque chose à faire de ton temps libre...»

Il s'engouffra dans la cabine, suivi de son patron. Les portes se refermèrent sur le visage étonné de Kate.

Dans l'ascenseur, un silence gêné s'installa alors que Gibbs portait de nouveau son gobelet à sa bouche. Tony se racla la gorge :

« Tu vas au labo tirer les oreilles d'Abby ? »

Le regard de marbre que Jethro posa sur lui le fit frissonner. Il fit une nouvelle tentative :

« Tu n'as pas chaud avec ta veste ? »

L'italien secoua légèrement sa chemise trempée de sueur, mais son patron ne réagissait toujours pas, il aurait très bien pu être seul dans la cabine.

Il regarda les chiffres défiler : 3, 2 et... Un bruit sourd retentit et ils furent secoués. Tony du se raccrocher à la cloison pour ne pas tomber, la lumière s'éteignit et il se mit à geindre :

« Oh non ! Pas ça alors que j'y étais presque... C'est pas vrai ! »

Il lâcha sa valise. A ses cotés, Jethro paraissait très calme. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café et dit d'un ton désinvolte :

« Il vont nous sortir de là, ne t'en fais ! »

« Qui le bleu et sa copine ? Non mais tu rigoles ? C'est eux qui nous ont mis dans la panade. Oooohhh mon avion part dans trois heures ! »

« Tu prendras le suivant. »

Tony osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux :

« C'est un avion, Gibbs, pas un train de banlieue ! »

Il regretta bien vite d'avoir plongé dans les yeux gris de l'homme. Il y vit une lueur amusée et une grande satisfaction. Si Tony avait été parano, il aurait juré que Gibbs l'avait fait exprès, et qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés là par sa faute.

C'était impossible n'est ce pas ?

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait un certain avantage à être coincé dans cette touuuuute petite cabine où il faisait si chaud avec un homme qui posait ce regard troublé et brûlant de désir sur lui. Il déglutit péniblement.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud, la sueur lui coulait dans le dos :

« Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud DiNozzo. »

« Tu rigoles ; je brûle carrément. »

Une idée étrange vint à l'esprit de l'italien. Cet homme n'était pas humain, il ne transpirait même pas alors qu'il portait encore sa veste :

Gibbs s'approcha de lui :

« Enlève cette chemise, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes. »

Tony recula jusqu'à être acculé contre la paroi :

« Non, ça va je tiendrai le coup. Toi par contre... »

« Tony ! »

Ce mot avait sonné comme un ordre et l'italien eut du mal à déglutir de nouveau. Il murmura, se mettant presque au garde-à-vous :

« Monsieur ? »

« Enlève cette chemise ! »

Cette fois, Tony obéit. Doucement, il détacha un à un les boutons de nacre. Son amant soupira d'exaspération, il ne devait pas aller assez vite.

A un moment (entre le sixième et le septième bouton ), il se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêvasser.

Mais il sut que non quand les lèvres de son patron heurtèrent brutalement les siennes.

Il délaissa sa chemise pour plaquer ses mains sur la nuque de son amant. L'une des mains de l'homme était posée sur sa taille forçant leur bassin a entrer régulièrement en contact. L'autre main ? Bonne question. Elle aurait du parcourir son corps, ou même arracher le reste des boutons de cette maudite chemise. Mais non, l'autre main de l'ex-Marine tenait encore le gobelet de café.

Essoufflé, Tony retira un instant sa langue de la bouche de son amant pour murmurer :

« Lâche ça ! »

Gibbs fixa sa main :

« Tu plaisantes, c'est tout ce qui me reste et nous sommes partis pour être là pour plusieurs heures ! »

L'italien se demanda un instant si son patron était sérieux mais devant l'air choqué de son amant, il sut que c'était le cas. Il se demanda s'il devait rire ou plaquer l'homme contre la cabine et lui faire lâcher ce maudit gobelet.

Mais il ne tenait pas risquer sa vie.

Impatient Tony attira son patron à lui pour reprendre leur baiser. Un gémissement se répercuta sur les parois de la cabine sans qu'il ne sache vraiment qui l'avait poussé.

Et puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa chemise se retrouva par-terre dévoilant son torse nu.

Son patron l'observa un instant, son regard était brûlant de désir. Un désir trop longtemps contenu : des mois, trois longs mois...

Gibbs le fit basculer lourdement sur le sol, et Tony gémit au contact glacé des plaques de métal...

Toute ces sensation se mélangeaient. La chaleur des caresses de Gibbs, la température de son corps brûlant de désir et le froid mordant du sol dans son dos. Il gémit bruyamment ; les lèvres de son amant parcouraient son torse nu. Il se rendit compte que Gibbs, lui, avait toujours sa veste et sa chemise, ce qui était positivement injuste. Il soupira et tira sur les manches de la veste... tout en parcourant la bouche de son amant avec sa langue.

Il ne se demanda pas sur le moment comment l'ex-Marine réussi a se débarrasser de son vêtement tout en continuant de tenir cette maudite tasse de café et tout en continuant de caresser sa langue avec la sienne.

Tony passa ses mains sur les épaules nues de son patron et sourit : ce n'était pas une chemise qu'il portait.

Cette constatation l'amusa beaucoup moins quand ses mains, au lieux de caresser un torse nu, rencontrèrent le débardeur de l'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

Agacé, il renversa la situation ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Gibbs. Il le fit basculer pour se retrouver assis sur ses cuisses...

Il se débarrassa de leurs casquettes et envoya voler le débardeur de Jethro, renversant par-là même la précieuse tasse de café.

Mais Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre. Tony avait posé ses lèvres sur lui, mordant, léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau, passant sa main dans les poils poivre et sel qui recouvraient son torse musclé.

Et puis ses mains s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas, bien plus bas en fait, juste en-dessous de la ceinture. Il sentait contre sa propre érection le sexe tendu de son patron. Il posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon quand...

… l'ascenseur fut de nouveau secoué et les lumières se rallumèrent. Tony pesta :

« Oh c'est pas vrai... »

Par chance la cabine remontait, il aurait eu bien du mal à se rhabiller et à se rendre présentable si elle avait seulement descendu le dernière étage qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. En quelques secondes, ils avaient renfilé leurs vêtements, remis de l'ordre dans leurs cheveux...

La cabine s'immobilisa et Gibbs murmura :

« Tu as renversé mon café. »

« Je suis désolé, Patron, je me ferai pardonner pour ça ! »

« Tu vas avoir toutes les vacances pour ça. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Sans se préoccuper de Kate, du Bleu et de Abby qui visiblement étaient soulagés de les voir, Tony fronça les sourcils :

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit... »

Tony l'empêcha de finir. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de savoir :

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit mais... »

Gibbs se mit à sourire :

« Tu as besoin de plus d'explications ? »

Leur trois amis les regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. Ils suivirent Gibbs des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand Tony lui répondit :

« Non. Très bien, je saurais me faire pardonner. »

« Commence par un billet d'avion et un autre café, et vite on va finir par le louper. »

Sans se préoccuper de ses amis qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, Gibbs dit d'une voix forte :

« Bonnes vacances à tous ! »

Et Tony le suivit en souriant :

« La plage, le sable, la mer... »

Il soupira :

« Si on n'est pas de retour à la fin des vacances, ne venez pas nous chercher... »

Kate vit la porte se refermer sur les deux hommes :

« Elle promettent ces vacances apparemment ! »

Elle croisa le regard d'Abby et elle éclatèrent de rire...

FIN

* * *

sa vous a plus ? lol sa a été plus difficile que pour le premier fanzine ! je l'ai rendu au dernier moment celle ci lol

j'espère que vous avez aimer bisous a plus


End file.
